


姐姐（单方性转）

by kwindidi



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwindidi/pseuds/kwindidi
Summary: be预警





	姐姐（单方性转）

她是楼下的姐姐。从很小的时候，她就比同龄人高出一截，体育课站队总是排在最后，孤零零的一个人站在后排。  
她就比我大了一岁，我入学早，凑巧地跟他分到一个班上。男孩儿总比女孩儿长得晚，我生的瘦瘦小小，她比我高出一个脑袋，她头发细软，剪短了贴在脑门上，我站在她旁边倒像是兄弟俩。

她生的四肢修长，早早地跟着体育老师在球场上奔跑。我常在课间的时候看到她穿着宽大的篮球服，在篮球场上挥汗如雨。她发育的极好，一双腿被遮在宽松的篮球裤里，只露出细长白嫩的小腿；即使上衣多么宽松，她跳起投球的瞬间，抬手的动作将衣服往上抬勾勒出小巧的胸型。她跟同龄的女孩子都不一样。班上的女孩儿都留着长及肩的黑发，用一个皮筋儿扎成个马尾在脑后，她不一样，从我儿时认识她起，她那头细软头发就没留长过。

我课间从走廊往教室里走，还没走进便听见哄笑声。探头一看，中学男生总是无聊，身心发育不一致，对男女的秘事总有一种下流的好奇。我看到她的书包被打开，她放在夹层里的几片蓝色的卫生巾散了出来，摊在她的桌子上。带头的那个男生胆子大的拿起一片调笑着，一群人便哄笑起来，我冲过去一拳就把那个男生打倒在地。我发育得晚，比同龄男生都瘦小，很快就被按在地上。我看着那男生的拳头要往我脸上砸，闭紧了眼睛。

意料之中的疼痛没有到来，我睁开眼看见她拽着那个男生的手，一把扯的他站不稳。

等放学后，在空无一人的教室里，她就坐在我跟前，撇着嘴往我的伤口上擦碘酒。我看见她脸上的绒毛和鼻子上一颗红红的小痘说：“姐姐，你长痘儿了。”她抬眼看我，手上使劲儿疼的我倒吸一口气。

中考完，我妈给我买进了高中部，她凭着体育特长直升。我把从小卖部买来的一包卫生巾从门缝递进去，就站在她们篮球队的更衣室外头一搭一搭的抽着烟。半个小时之前，我来篮球队找她，问了好几个人都说没看见，我溜进更衣室发现她月经血沾在外裤上，皱着个脸。我等了她好一会儿，喊了几声没人应答，就推开门看见她捂着肚子蜷缩在窄窄的椅子上。

等我买来热呼呼的咖啡和小蛋糕，看着她坐起来一小口一小口地嘬着酱色的饮品，眉头因为苦涩的咖啡皱起来，她头发许久没剪了，刘海随着她吞咽的动作一晃一晃发梢和鼻尖儿还带着冲凉过后的水珠，像个落水后湿漉漉的可怜小狗。

姐姐爱吃甜的，我知道。她口味儿像个小孩子，会因为一小盒雪媚娘开心的瘫倒在沙发上，细长的眼睛眯起来嘴角也上扬像只餍足的猫。她娇气的不行，怕丑东西，怕螃蟹，但我给剔出肉送到她嘴边儿，她就会伸出一截粉嫩的小舌把肉卷进去，吃的摇头晃脑一颠一颠的。姐姐胃不好，老是吃一些我看不懂名字的药，每到月经期身体更不舒服，抱着她的养生杯喝里头的红枣茶，滚烫的茶水氤氲的热气把她鼻头熏得红红的。

 

我成绩不好，早早地辍了学，就到我爸的修理店帮忙。她陪着我去办离学手续，学着电视上的明星戴着个黑色口罩，只露出一双细长上挑的眼睛。她染了没多久的金发发根也长出了黑头发，头顶支棱着几根。我早已长得比他高去一头，看他站在垃圾桶旁边擦鼻涕，她不好意思地推开我，用纸遮住脸让我别看她。

姐姐还在学校，她们训练的越发辛苦，我掐着点去接她，她在学校冲了凉，换下篮球裤，穿上短窄的牛仔热裤，露出两条修长笔直的腿。我递给他头盔，他乖乖地戴好，跨坐上后座。她环住我的腰，少女的酥软温热贴着我的后背。她头发稍微长了些许，湿答答的蹭到我背后的衣料上，我能闻到她身上肥皂的香味儿，涩涩的。

我载着姐姐去夜市吃冰。我俩一人举着一杯，她嗜甜，吃冰总是要阿嬷多加蜜红豆。他今天情绪不高，垂着凤眼戳杯中的红豆。他告诉我之前膝盖的伤又发了，医生和教练都说可能以后不能再打球了。我像往常一样把杯中的红豆沙倒给他：“不打球了我养你。”她终于抬眼看向我，挖起满满一勺蜜豆送进嘴里眯起眼睛靠在我肩膀上。我搂着她瘦削的肩膀，感受到他身上辐射的甜蜜温度，在夏日的暑气里让人口舌生津。

我们在夜市后头的街道上接吻，我搂着她的后腰，脚下是黏糊糊的地沟油。他嘴唇很厚，我妈说嘴唇厚的人重感情，我看也是。姐姐爱哭，看公益广告都能红了眼圈拿纸巾擦鼻涕。我喜欢咬她的嘴唇，她会吃痛的用拳头打我，但哪次接吻忘记咬了，又会不满意地环着我的脖子问我是不是不喜欢他了，像个欲擒故纵的小猫咪。

我拿在我爸那拿的工资给他买了支口红。她拿着小镜子仔仔细细地往嘴上涂抹，跟我说小时候觉得涂口红的女人特美。我搂着她说你最美。她翻了一个白眼，嘴角却上扬着使坏地过来亲我，把嘴巴亲的一团糟。她也会撑在我身上给我涂，说我嘴型好看，我问他好亲么，她就会一巴掌拍在我脑门上，肉实的嘴却落在我唇上黏黏糊糊地说好亲。

我们到路边的汽车旅馆开房，在逼仄的空间里，在充满着消毒水气息的床单上，我们身心交织，我能感受到她细细的颤栗，感受到她最柔软的内心。我们的第一次就像许多情侣的第一次，内心的满足大于身体的快感，我进去的时候她疼哭了，哭着捶打我后背却不让我退出去。

事后她会拿着我的随身听，放梅艳芳的《亲密爱人》，跟着慢慢哼唱。她白嫩嫩的大腿搭在我腿上，轻轻的来回磨蹭。我拉住她的脚踝，叼住她的唇瓣，在她唱到“谢谢你这么长的时间陪着我”的时候顶了进去，引的她闷哼一声。

后来我还在我爸的修理铺帮忙，姐姐却出嫁了。她的膝盖受伤再也打不成篮球。她嫁给了一个北京生意人的儿子。结婚那天，挂鞭在楼底下噼里啪啦响了一天，我看到新郎背着她，红色喜服往上蹿露出姐姐白嫩嫩的大腿。无数个夜晚里，我拉着她的膝盖窝环在我腰上，像要把我整个人揉进她身体里的力度操着她，现在，姐姐的膝盖窝就会有别的男人来握住了。

等她被背上车，一直闷沉沉的天气终于哗啦啦地下起了暴雨。我看着她透过车窗向外看，凤眼红红的，厚唇上涂着不是我买给他的那个颜色，那豆大的雨点就霹雳地打在玻璃上，打散了她看过来的目光。我想起她高中时候摘抄在积累本上的一段话，我不知是他自己编的还是在哪本不入流的言情杂志上拓来的：

“窗外暴雨阑珊，淋不湿屋内的你；  
我是暴雨，你还是你。”


End file.
